smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Will be Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Hefty was outside his house, trying to lift up a heavy barbell. "This barbell is even heavier than the one I tried to smurf when Sassette was smurfed," he said before he barely managed to successfully lift it. He soon saw his son approaching. "What's up, my boy?" "You've got to help me, Papa Smurf," Brutus said. "Miracle thinks I'm immature. You and Mama Smurf know I'm not immature, right?" "Of course not, my boy," Hefty said. "But... why are you asking me this?" "I think I like Miracle, Papa Smurf! But... I don't know what to smurf about it," Brutus said. "I felt the same when I first smurfed my eyes on your Auntie Smurfette. If you like Miracle so much, my boy, then just tell her how you feel towards her," Hefty said. "I don't like smurfing my feelings, Papa Smurf! I'm not a Smurfette," Brutus said. "I know you're not! But you've got to at least tell her how you feel towards her. Who knows, she might feel the same towards you," Hefty said. "You think so, Papa Smurf?" Brutus asked. "You won't know until you try, my boy," Hefty said. Brutus felt unsure, but decided to do what his Papa Smurf told him. Geary, Smarty, and Dopey overheard their conversation. "Oh dear! It appears Brutus has sought advice from Uncle Hefty in an attempt to impress Miracle," Smarty said. "Can I impress Miracle with my sensitive side and smurf her a picture of a smurfberry bush?" Dopey asked. "You're an idiot, Dopey! You won't impress Miracle with a simple picture," Geary said. "I won't?" Dopey asked. "A rare moment indeed. But Geary's right," Smarty said. "And I know exactly what will...," Geary said before he came up with an idea. "Pardon me. I think I heard my Mama Smurf calling." He quickly ran away. "Hey, you!" Smarty said. "So that's how it's going to be, is it? Coming, Dopey?" he asked before he ran off. Dopey followed after him. ... Later, Miracle was at the Smurf Village pond, fixing her hair in the water's reflection. "Miracle!" a voice called out, sounding rather nervous. She turned round and seen Brutus was standing there with his head slightly pointing down. "What is it, Brutus?" Miracle asked. "There's something I've got to tell you, but... I don't know how to smurf it," Brutus said. "If you want to tell me something, then just smurf it," Miracle said. Brutus took a deep breath. "Okay, Miracle, I really...," he began, before he was interrupted by Geary. "Hi, Miracle!" he said, before bringing out jewel-studded high heels. "How about smurfing your feet into these heels, smurfed up by Uncle Cobbler with the jewels smurfed by Uncle Miner." "Um, not to disappoint you, Geary, but my Papa and Mama Smurf already smurfed me my own pair of jewel-studded heels for my birthday," Miracle said. "Oh," Geary said, sounding disappointed. "Well, how about a spare set?" Miracle was just about to answer, when Smarty showed up. "I hope you enjoy these gingerbread Smurfs that I asked Uncle Greedy to smurf up for you, Miracle," Smarty said, holding a plate covered with gingerbread Smurfs. "Get lost, Smarty! Right, Miracle! As I was saying...," Brutus said before William interrupted him. "Here, lass! I've smurfed up a song for you," he said, before he started to play his bagpipes. The Smurfs held their ears as he played. Miracle walked backwards and bumped into Dopey. "Hey there, Dopey," Miracle said, sweetly, before noticing that Dopey had a picture of her on his stomach. "It's you. I drew it," Dopey told her. "I don't know what to say," Miracle said, sounding unsure as to why this was happening to her. "Should I smurf it in your room?" Dopey asked. "I don't think my Papa and Mama Smurf will like that, Dopey." Miracle said. "Well, can I live with you?" Dopey asked. "I don't think they'll like that either," Miracle said. "Remember me, Miracle? Of course you do. How's this smurf you?" Geary asked, showing her a pair of weird-looking glasses. "Me again, Miracle! Now as I was saying...," Brutus said before he was again interrupted by William. "Hey, lass! How about your own set of bagpipes?" he asked. "No thanks, William! I don't think I smurf the lungs to smurf my own set of bagpipes," Miracle said. Soon all the male Smurfs were trying to impress Miracle with various gifts and presents, which ranged from food, musical instruments, to even clothes and many other things. Meanwhile, Brutus was trying to tell Miracle his true feelings for her, but the pressure got too much for her, and she started screaming as she broke out from the pack and ran off home. "Get off me!" Brutus said before he broke out from the pack. "Miracle, wait! I haven't told you what I was going to smurf to you!" he shouted as he followed after her. "I smurf a feeling that our attempts to smurf Miracle's attention did not impress her. Don't you think, Geary?" Smarty asked. "What was your first clue?" Geary asked, sounding rather annoyed. ... Meanwhile at Smurfette's house, Hero and Smurfette were sitting on the swing chair in the garden enjoying the good weather. "The weather today is just so smurfy," Smurfette said. "Indeed it is, Smurfette, but to me, it's even more smurfy with you and our little Miracle," Hero said. Smurfette looked at him and smiled. They were just about to kiss when they heard the sound of Miracle screaming and crying. She ran into the garden. "Miracle! What's wrong?" Hero asked. "Oh, Papa Smurf," Miracle cried. "The other Smurfs were trying to smurf me various gifts and presents and they wouldn't leave me alone. No matter where I smurfed, they would always smurf after me." "Don't worry, Miracle," Smurfette said, with motherly love in her voice. "Papa Smurf will smurf a talk with their parents. Don't you worry." "Thanks, Mama Smurf," Miracle said, as Hero picked her up and held her in his arms. Miracle felt much better now, now that she was with her Papa and Mama Smurf. But three Smurfs still had one last attempt up their sleeve. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfs will be Smurfs Chapters